


Réaction

by VelvetShantay



Category: Zombie Apocalypse (2011)
Genre: F/M, Hope, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetShantay/pseuds/VelvetShantay
Summary: Le soleil s’était levé ce matin, comme à son habitude, comme pour montrer que la vie continuait malgré tout. Malgré l'annihilation quasi complète de l’espèce humaine.Après la menace nucléaire, puis la menace satellitaire, les grands dirigeants du monde s’étaient mis au bioterrorisme. Cependant, sans en connaître la raison, l’une des souches génomique avait muté, provoquant des symptômes inattendus et s’était répandue à l’insu des scientifiques sur toute la planète, avant qu’ils n’aient pu créer d’antibiotique.Aujourd’hui, les survivants se regroupent mais continuent à s’entre-déchirer au lieu de s’unir pour endiguer la menace évidente des “Non-morts”: autrefois humains, les individus contaminés par ce virus sans nom perdent soudain leur raison et leur humanité.





	Réaction

“Si tu n’as pas de but dans la vie alors, autant t’arrêter là. Tu n’as aucune ambition ! On dirait que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte .”

Appuyée contre un mur, elle attendait le signal du chef qui ne tarda pas. Elle fila alors comme une flèche, silencieuse et meurtrière et neutralisa un Infecté avant de continuer son exploration sans un bruit. D’après le plan, ils devaient se rendre au cinquième étage, là où se trouvait la pharmacie générale de l'hôpital mais aussi un nid d’Infectés. Au moment de la contamination, les derniers rescapés s’étaient réfugiés à cet étage pour s’assurer l’accès au matériel médical. Cependant, le siège avait duré et certains des blessés avait succombé et grossi les rangs ennemis, tuant un groupe de survivants avant même qu’ils ne réalisent la situation.   
Elle les enviait presque. Ils n’avaient pas vécu toute la période suivant la contamination, ce moment où les survivants tuaient à tort et à travers, sans distinction entre Infectés et survivants et profitaient du moindre instant de faiblesse pour massacrer et imposer leurs lois. Certains avaient appelé cette période la Domination. Pour elle, ce n’était rien de plus qu’un ramassis d’idées matchistes comme pouvaient l’être les mercenaires avec qui elle était parvenue à un accord pour qu’ils se partagent les médicaments qu’ils trouveraient. Cependant, elle savait par expérience que ça ne serait pas aussi simple et se tenait à l’abri de la moindre “balle perdue” de ses coéquipiers.   
Ils étaient alors parvenus jusqu’au quatrième étages sans trop d’encombres, et revoyaient leur stratégie :  
Je serais d’avis de foncer sur eux en gueulant et de tous les buter !  
C’est ça que vous appelez de la stratégie, répliqua-t-elle cynique. Non, je propose de les attirer à un endroit pour les éliminer tous d’un seul coup.  
Hé, la demi-portion, on t’a rien demandé ! cracha un des mercenaires.  
Non, c’est vrai mais je n’ai pas besoin d’une autorisation pour dire que votre “stratégie”, c’est de la merde, lui assena-t-elle en mimant exagérément les guillemets. Si vous tentez une approche pareille, certains vont se faire tuer, alors qu’on pourrait très bien l’éviter.  
Ils n’auront pas le temps de nous approcher, répondit le chef avec mépris. En route maintenant.   
Elle soupira et se mit en marche, restant à l’arrière. Dans cinq minutes, l’escouade compterait au minimum cinq membres de moins. Les Infectés étaient certes, plus lents que des humains mais ils étaient bien plus nombreux et forts que ce qu’ils ne le laissaient croire au premier abord surtout quand ils sentaient les survivants. Ils donnaient l’impression d’être dopés et pouvaient se montrer très coriaces. La jeune fille poussa un long soupir et se massa distraitement l’épaule gauche.   
Ces abrutis n’avaient pas compris que dans cette situation, le bruit était leur pire ennemi, puisqu’il attirait les Infectés. Non, ils avaient tous des armes à feu bien bruyantes, des revolvers, des fusils à pompe. Il y avait même un jeune qui avait failli mettre en marche une tronçonneuse (heureusement, il n’y avait plus d’essence dedans).  
Raph avait bien compris que ce n’était pas en éliminant tous les morts-vivants qu’on pouvait sauver le monde. Si elle le pouvait, elle évitait au maximum les combats. Non pas qu’elle avait peur mais au contraire, elle était prudente.  
Le chef ordonna de scinder l’équipe en deux pour “les prendre en sandwich”. Toute cette histoire allait mal finir et la petite voix de Raph lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, de rentrer. Seulement, elle avait besoin de certains trucs qu’Anna l’avait envoyée chercher et repartir sans rien alors qu’elle était si près du but aurait été du gâchis.  
Elle se retrouva avec la seconde équipe; une afro-américaine quinquagénaire grincheuse, un homme dans la quarantaine pas sûr de lui et un jeune gringallet aux cheveux décolorés dont les racines châtains commençaient à beaucoup se voir. En résumé, elle était avec l’équipe “appât”.  
Les groupes se séparèrent pour prendre chacun une cage d’escalier. L’homme avec Raph avait un fusil à pompe basic, de type Mossberg et il n’avait pas l’air de savoir s’en servir, pas plus que le jeune qui tenait un Remington. Seule la femme avait l’air de savoir ce qu’elle faisait.  
En se retenant de soupirer, Raph sortit son couteau de combat, hérité de son père, ancien militaire des forces spéciales, et se prépara à l’inévitable.  
L’escalier tournait deux fois à gauche en faisait en palier à mi-étage et déjà on pouvait entendre quelques râles et du chahut ponctuel produit par les Infectés.  
Voyant le groupe figé sur place, la sueur au front, Raph proposa de passer en première. Cachée derrière la double porte, elle observa le cinquième étage; un long couloir qui courrait jusqu’à la porte du second escalier qu’avait emprunté le reste de la bande. L’entrée de la pharmacie se trouvait juste à côté de ce battant, en face. Du côté du groupe de Raph, il y avait le comptoir d’accueil, jouxtant sûrement la salle des infirmières. Et parsemés à travers tout l’étage: une vingtaine, voire même une trentaine de d’Infectés. Contre neuf palpitants. Ces gens étaient vraiment inconscients.  
Elle s’accroupit et aussi silencieusement qu’un chat, passa la tête dans le couloir: elle dénombra six infectés debout, trois affalés contre les murs et deux allongés au sol, immobiles. Elle revint en arrière et informa le groupe de ses observations, avant de leur proposer un plan:  
Le mieux serait d’avancer petit à petit, en commençant par derrière le comptoir.  
A court d’idée, le petit groupe hocha la tête de concert. Raph tint ouvert un des battants; le jeune homme passa le premier, suivi de la femme et soudain, un coup de feu. Et tout s’enchaîna très vite. Raph n’aurait pu dire qui avait tiré le premier, puisque ce coup en avait déclenché une salve d’autres, puis se fut la mêlée générale.  
Raph tua deux infectés d’un coup de couteau dans la boîte crânienne avant de trébucher, faisant tomber la lame: un des Infectés qu’elle avait vu couché lui agrippait la cheville et rampait à présent sur elle. Bien que de sang-froid, cette situation lui donna une montée d’adrénaline et elle lui asséna plusieurs coups de pied pour le faire lâcher prise, avant de se souvenir qu’elle avait un poignard dans sa botte. Elle le tira donc et acheva son assaillant, qui s’écroula mollement sur elle.  
Soudain, un cri attira son attention: derrière le comptoir, le jeune homme blond était aux prises avec un mort-vivant. Au moment où Raph envoyait son poignard pile dans la partie temporale du crâne du revenant, un coup de fusil à pompe les frappa tous deux et ils tombèrent. L’homme d’âge mûr venait de leur tirer dessus. Sans doute visait-il le cadavre sans penser qu’à cette distance, la grenaille des cartouches les toucheraient tous les deux. Raph le vit se pencher par dessus le comptoir et devina à son expression qu’ils étaient morts. Un infecté et un membre de sa propre équipe. Et il n’allait sûrement pas aller leur confesser.  
D’autres coups de feu remirent Raph dans les rails. A présent, elle était désarmée. Elle scruta le sol et aperçut son couteau un peu plus loin devant elle. Se dégageant du cadavre, elle courut le récupérer juste à temps pour tuer un autre mort-vivant.  
D’horribles hurlements de douleur se soulevèrent, provenant de derrière elle et elle devina que le meurtrier accidentel avait des problèmes, et pas qu’un peu: deux infectés étaient sortis du bureau des infirmières et s’étaient rués sur le pauvre homme, le mordant dans sa chair à pleines dents.  
Aussi tragique que fut cette scène, Raph neutralisa les deux assaillants et, après une seconde de deuil, elle enfonça le couteau à l’arrière du crâne de l’homme mort. Si elle ne l’avait pas fait, il serait revenu, comme ceux qui l’avaient attaqué, car ils n’avaient pas touché à son cerveau. Or, s’ils l’avaient mangé, l’homme serait juste devenu une carcasse.  
Elle inspira l’air vicié et retourna aider le reste de l’équipe. Beaucoup d’entre eux étaient morts, comme elle l’avait prédit. Les derniers survivants se débattaient encore et n’étaient pas en grande forme.  
Avec la plus grande dextérité et une vitesse surprenante, elle élimina en priorité les infectés qui attaquaient les vivants, puis avec leur aide, elle tua les derniers rôdeurs restant.  
Lorsque le silence retomba, le chef -qui était toujours en vie n’en déplaise à certaines, compta les survivants et flingua sans vergogne l’un d’entre eux qui s’était fait mordre. Raph fit de son mieux pour ne rien dire mais elle n’en pensait pas moins. C’était tellement cruel, barbare, tellement inhumain ! Abattre de sang froid un coéquipier, en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux…   
Les quatre rescapés pénétrèrent ensuite dans la pharmacie générale. Immédiatement, les kits de soins basics partirent en premier, mais Raph s’éloigna et sortit la liste que lui avait faite Anna : des boîtes de Petri, des lamelles de verre, du gel d’acrylamide, de l’acétate de cellulose, et une foule d’autres liquides aux noms imprononçables. Raph chercha du mieux qu’elle put, les tiroirs, les placards, les vitrines, les bureaux, les bacs réfrigérants qui contenaient encore de la glace, sûrement dû au soubresaut d'électricité qui parcourraient parfois les villes. Mais certains éléments restaient quand même introuvables.  
Lorsqu’elle revint à l’entrée de la pharmacie, elle ne trouva personne. Elle jeta un coup d’oeil dans le couloir vide.  
“Super, tu parles d’une entraide !”  
Elle se prépara à partir, fit un dernier tour dans la pharmacie, puis dans tout l’étage et referma son sac à dos. Elle s’apprêtait donc à déserter les lieux quand elle se rappela de son poignard qu’elle avait lancé sur un rôdeur et qu’elle n’avait pas récupéré. Elle contourna le comptoir et aperçut le jeune homme sous le cadavre de l’infecté. Elle retira la lame de la première tête et s’apprêta à l’enfoncer dans le seconde quand le propriétaire de celle-ci gémit. Raph se pétrifia et prudemment, elle tâta son cou: son coeur battait toujours. Les survivants ne s’étaient même pas donner la peine de vérifier si leurs congénères étaient bien morts ou encore en vie. Poussant le cadavre du dessus, elle tira ensuite le jeune homme jusqu’à la cage d’escalier.  
Il avait des brûlures et une multitudes de projections sur le côté du visage, du cou, du buste ainsi que de l’épaule. Si elle ne le sortait pas rapidement de là, il risquait d’être contaminé par le virus. Elle l’appuya contre le mur et courut à la pharmacie chercher du désinfectant, des compresses et des bandes, qu’elle trouva sans mal bien que sans dessus dessous, et revint vers le blessé. Elle vaporisa de la solution désinfectante de partout et nettoya ce qu’elle put, mais sa délicatesse eut pour effet de réveiller le patient.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est…  
Chut ! intima-t-elle avant de chuchoter: on t’a tiré dessus et ils sont partis. Tu peux marcher ?  
Il mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre que oui.  
Elle l’aida à se relever et lui ordonna de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il s’appuya de son bras valide à la rampe de l’escalier pour descendre les premières marches puis il finit par trouver un petit rythme, toujours en silence.  
Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, elle s'arrêta.   
Tu pourras rentrer chez toi seul ? demanda-t-elle, parce qu'il n'est pas question que je te ramène.  
Une fille qui veut me raccompagner ? C'est le monde à l'envers !  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
Bon bah salut, lança-t-elle en tournant des talons.  
Attends ! Moi par contre, je peux t'accompagner ?  
Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle refuserait. Mais elle savait qu'Anna voulait sauver le plus de monde possible. En plus, ces cons lui avaient tiré dessus et n'avaient même pas chercher à savoir s'il était encore en vie.  
D'accord, mais pas un bruit. Tu me suis, déclara-t-elle enfin.  
Elle se retourna, sur le point de partir, et sursauta lorsque le jeune homme la remercia.  
Et au fait, je m'appelle Killian, ajouta-t-il.  
Moi c'est Raph et maintenant tu la boucles.  
Le chemin du retour risquait d'être long... 

***

"Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme. "

Anna se pencha de nouveau sur le microscope optique : l’échantillon de tissu nécrosé n’avait pas changé depuis les vingt premières heures d’observation.   
De tout temps, l’Homme avait cherché l’immortalité sans s’attendre à ce qu’elle ait le visage d’un cadavre.  
“Immobile”, “inchangé”, “invariable”, tant de synonymes pour décrire le phénomène apocalyptique qui ne semblait toucher que les humains. Le virus ciblait donc une zone particulière du cerveau. Et c’était sans doute pour ça que la technique d’élimination d’un mort-vivant était d’atteindre la tête.  
Le tissu échantillonnaire qu’elle étudiait provenait d’un bras d’un infecté qui rôdait près du collège où Raph et elle avaient élu domicile. Le laboratoire était très peu fourni en machines d’analyses ainsi que les échantillons eux-mêmes n’étaient pas convenables; il faudrait à Anna des fragments de tissus cérébraux ou carrément étudier un sujet “vivant”, au scanner. L’ennuie, c’était que le virus mortel se transmettait par la salive ou le sang, augmentant d’autant plus le risque de contamination.  
Elle avait déjà pu noter, grâce à une expérience hasardeuse qu’un infecté pouvait mourir de faim. Enfin, si on pouvait dire. Elle en arrivait donc à deux hypothèses: la chair humaine fraîche apportait au cerveau infecté des nutriments et/ou de l’oxygène, d’où l’avidités des zombies à l’égard des palpitants. Ou, seconde théorie, c’était l'afflux énergétique, électrique, qu’ils réclamaient. Cependant, la seconde théorie lui paraissait tirée par les cheveux.  
Mais des questions persistaient quand même: le système cardio-vasculaire fonctionnait-il toujours, restait-il bloqué, coagulant, ou véhiculait-il d’autres liquides biologiques ? Cela la ramenait immanquablement au même problème: elle avait besoin d’un sujet d’étude vivant. Même si c’était dangereux, Anna Bagans ne voulait pas renoncer à l’espoir de trouver un antidote. Après tout, ce n’était qu’un virus, développé par un homme, il y avait forcément un remède.  
Anna se laissa aller sur sa chaise haute et scruta la salle : c’était un laboratoire de physique-chimie d’un collège déserté. Derrière elle se trouvait le tableau à craie du professeur, tandis que huit paillasses occupaient l’espace d’en face.  
Avant la propagation de le virus, elle était une étudiante brillante mais insipide; après une licence en neurosciences, elle s'était dirigée vers un diplôme en biotechnologies et avait en tête l'espoir d'étudier la gérontologie. Mais à peine avait-elle décroché un poste dans un laboratoire du Missouri que le virus commençait à se répandre à partir du LANL: le Laboratoire National de Los Alamos, au Nouveau Mexique. En moins de six mois, la diffusion avait été exponentielle et au bout d'un an elle franchissait l'océan Atlantique.   
Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si la propagation avait atteint l'Asie, ou si les îles éloignées telles que Hawaï avaient été épargnées.   
Encore une fois, Anna en revint à sa première conviction : il fallait aller à Los Alamos pour chercher des indices. Elle l'avait plusieurs fois proposé à Raph, mais cette dernière refusait systématiquement - trop loin, trop risqué pour une simple hypothèse, enfin, elles avaient mis des semaines à sécuriser l'école où elles résidaient.   
Anna n'avait plus qu'à se remettre au travail, en espérant trouver une nouvelle piste…

***

“Show must go on !”

“C’est mauvais”, pensa Raph en refermant doucement la troisième porte qu’elle avait ouverte. Les mercenaires avaient fait trop de bruit, attirants immanquablement les rôdeurs autour de l’hôpital et ils étaient maintenant des dizaines à errer dans les parages.  
Toujours en silence, elle vérifia les fenêtres et constata que les infectés étaient partout. Elle pensa alors à passer sur le toit mais se ravisa en voyant l’état de Killian. Non pas qu’il soit blessé mais elle ne connaissait pas ses compétences en escalade et dans le doute, mieux valait demander :  
On est mal barré, ils sont partout.  
Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Killian en remettant une compresse qui avait glissé.  
On pourrait passer par le toit.  
Il la regarda avec de grand yeux apeurés.  
Si on pouvait éviter les endroits élevés, j’ai le vertige…  
Bon, alors on pourrait voir s’il n’y a pas de souterrains, ou d’évacuation des eaux usées qui déboucheraient vers l’extérieur.  
Hors de question ! Je suis claustrophobe, et en plus les eaux usées stagnantes, très peu pour moi.  
Raph fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Peut-être n’aurait-elle pas dû le sauver.  
On pourrait attendre qu’ils partent ou qu’ils s’endorment, proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.  
Non, il va faire nuit et on ne verra plus rien, et non, je n’ai pas de lampe torche, ça pourrait nous faire repérer.  
Killian baissa les yeux et attendit le verdict. Raph passa en vue toutes les possibilités qui s’offraient à elle; l’ennuie, c’est qu’elles étaient toutes risquées, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ajouté à ça le fait qu’elle était chargée. Et de ce qu’elle avait vu, Killian ne semblait pas vraiment bon au combat. Prendre une voiture revenait à laisser une traînée de bruits derrière eux jusqu’au collège. Attendre la nuit était d’autant plus risqué qu’ils ne verraient pas où ils marchaient et risquaient de faire du bruit inutilement.  
Non, il n’y avait pas trente-six solutions. En venant, elle avait simplement pris la route principale, tuant quelque Infectés qui se traînaient au milieu. Si elle avait été seule, elle serait passée par la sortie de secours du troisième étage pour atteindre un arbre et aurait tenté de faire le plus de chemin en hauteur.   
On va les attirer à un endroit, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.  
Attends ! Explique-moi au moins, cria Killian en la suivant.  
Raph s’arrêta au second étage et entra dans plusieurs chambres, jetant systématiquement un coup d’oeil aux fenêtres.   
Là, regarde, désigna-t-elle à l’attention de Killian.  
Ce dernier avisa le contre-bas et vit une voiture garée juste en dessous, aux allures coûteuses. Il considéra Raph avec des yeux de cocker. Elle n’allait pas faire ça ?   
Elle ouvrit grand la fenêtre et alla chercher un fauteuil roulant. Comprenant son intention, Killian l’aida, bien que peiné pour la Mercedes qui donnait sa vie pour la leur.   
Ils passèrent tant bien que mal le siège à travers le cadre et lorsqu’ils le lâchèrent, ils suivirent sa course des yeux. Le fauteuil roulant tomba sur la toiture et rebondit avant de finir échoué sur le pavé à côté. Comme l’espérait Raph, l’alarme de la voiture se mit en marche et un sifflement strident et répétitif se diffusa sur des kilomètres à la ronde.  
Viens vite ! lui intima-t-elle en le tirant.  
Ils descendirent les escaliers et se préparèrent à sortir. Killian prit le sac de Raph, la seule chose pour laquelle elle le pensa utile, puis, avisant les environs, Raph ouvrit la marche et trottina jusqu’à la sortie du parking. Elle se retourna : Killian la suivait toujours. Ils continuèrent donc de courir, Raph abattant d’un coup de couteau les quelques morts qu’ils croisaient et ainsi, ils quittèrent le centre ville.   
Au bout d’un certain temps de course, Raph, qui n’entendait plus les pas de Killian derrière elle, se retourna et le vit appuyé contre un mur, essoufflé.  
Donne, dit-elle simplement, en parlant du sac.  
Où est-ce qu’on va au juste ?  
113 Lost Wood lane.  
Killian mima une grimace d’incompréhension et elle soupira.  
C’est un collège où nous nous sommes basées.  
Nous ? demanda-t-il, en pensant sûrement à un groupe de survivants.  
Anna et moi. On bouge, faut pas rester là.  
Killian voulut en savoir d’avantage mais Raph lui fit bien comprendre qu’elle ne dirait plus un mot jusqu’à être en parfaite sécurité. Il se retint donc de parler durant le trajet, mais à grande peine.

***

“Mademoiselle Bagans, vous avez une grande estime de vous-même, mais peut-être pourriez-vous vous contenter du diplôme en biotechnologie que vous avez ?”

Anna froissa la feuille sur laquelle elle travaillait et la balança avec rage à l’autre bout de la salle de classe. L'énervement ajouté à l’état de fatigue actuel du monde lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux et elle prit sa tête dans ses mains pour tenter de se calmer.   
Tant d’hommes étaient partis de rien pour faire tout. Pourquoi alors n’arrivait-elle pas à faire une chose aussi simple qu’isoler le fragment d’ADN du virus qui causait l’apocalypse ? Elle inspira profondément et expira. On reprennait tout depuis le début. Encore une fois. Pourquoi le collège n’avait-il pas de meilleurs équipements scientifiques ?! Non, la vraie question était : mais pourquoi diable s’être établi dans un collège ?!  
Anna posa son stylo et se retourna. Elle inspecta de A à Z ses notes faites à la craie sur le tableau. Elle s’arrêta sur un schéma, en effaça une partie pour en réécrire une autre à la place. C’était forcément là, sous son nez. Il fallait qu’elle prenne un peu de recul.  
Décidant d’aller boire, elle posa sa craie et se dirigea vers la salle d’en face.   
Anna et Raph avait recréé les pièces d’une maison, si ce n’est que la décoration faisait plus penser à un squatte. Le “laboratoire” d’Anna se trouvait en face d’une deuxième salle de science faisant office de cuisine tandis que la salle de cours d’à côté représentait la chambre. Les matelas des lits de l’infirmerie avaient été montés au troisième étage et avait été mis sur des tatamis récupérés dans le gymnase, accessible par une passerelle au niveau des toits. Leurs équipements, vêtements et autres fournitures étaient également rangés dans cette pièce et le bureau du professeur servait à Raph pour établir ses plans. Cette dernière avait également mis en place, dans le réfectoire, son camp d’entraînement. Enfin, les vestiaires du gymnase se trouvaient en hauteur, au niveau de la passerelle, et l’eau qui était dans les ballons tournait toujours. Raph était allée voir dans la station d’épuration, abandonnée des travailleurs, et avait constaté que les turbines étaient alimentées par l'électricité produite par la force hydraulique créée par la rivière d’à-côté. C’était une des nombreuses tentatives de l’Etat d’utiliser les énergies renouvelables. Et même si l’eau qui coulait des douches n’était pas très chaude, au moins, elles avaient de l’eau courante.  
Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elles s'étaient établies ici et Anna devait bien admettre qu'elle avait pris leurs marques. La plupart du temps, Raph restait avec elle et veillait à leur sécurité. Mais en son absence, la scientifique qu'elle était devait aussi prendre en compte le facteur "Infectés consommant des êtres humains - en l'occurrence, elle - à proximité" et sécuriser au mieux leur zone d'habitation jusqu'au retour de la guerrière. D'ailleurs celle-ci n'allait plus tarder. L'hôpital ne se trouvait qu'à quelques kilomètres. Si elle avait bien rejoint le commando du camp jouxtant le leur, cela serait encore plus rapide. Raph avait beau les haïr, elle serait plus en sécurité avec eux que seule comme elle avait pris l'habitude lorsqu'elle devait aller chercher des vivres ou du matériel scientifique comme aujourd'hui.  
Elle soupira. Ses recherches n'avançaient pas et Raph s'éloignait toujours plus pour trouver tous les produits dont elle avait besoin. C'en était rageant. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle pourrait trouver des indices déterminants à Los Alamos mais Raph s'y opposait avec véhémence. En temps normal, sa jeune coéquipière ne se montrait pas aussi démonstrative cependant, quand Anna abordait de près ou de loin le sujet des militaires et de leurs maudites combines, la jeune fille voyait rouge et se murait dans un silence boudeur qui pouvait durer des heures.  
Anna prit un gobelet sur la première paillasse de la “cuisine” et le remplit d’eau. Quelle chance elles avaient eu de trouver cet endroit…  
Une fois son verre terminé, elle gagna la chambre où elle jeta un oeil à la carte, toute griffonnée d'annotations et mesura la distance entre le collège et l'hôpital où s'était rendue Raph. Il y en avait pour un peu moins de dix kilomètres. Raph était partie sur les coups de midi, et ne rentrerait que vers la fin de journée. L'été n'étant pas tout à fait à son paroxysme, elle aurait de la lumière jusqu'à environ vingt heures. A moins qu'elle n'ait eu un contre-temps. Ou qu'elle ait été tuée.   
Anna sortit dans le couloir et observa la cour autrefois de récréation, calme, vide, telle qu'elle l'aurait été pendant les vacances. Quoique la route au-delà du grillage était déserte. Seul le chant des oiseaux permettait à quiconque l’entendait de garder espoir.  
Soudain, deux silhouettes se profilèrent à l’horizon et Anna se baissa pour se cacher. Raph lui avait formellement dit de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer et encore moins de faire entrer dans le bâtiment des inconnus. Sauf en cas d’absolue nécessité (s’ils étaient attaqués par des Infectés par exemple, le droit lui était donné de les faire rentrer dans le gymnase). Elle regarda discrètement par la fenêtre et reconnut Raph, qui soutenait un jeune homme blond visiblement épuisé. Se précipitant dans les escaliers, elle partit en courant jusqu'à la porte. Quand elle entendit frapper par intermittence, elle l'ouvrit en grand et se précipita sur Raph pour l'aider. Cependant, quand elle observa le jeune homme, elle se figea et rougit violemment. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il soit aussi beau, et ce malgré les plaies, le sang, la salissure et les loques. Il dégageait une sorte d’aura, juste par sa présence.  
Aide-moi, s’il te plait, demanda Raph, sortant Anna de sa torpeur.  
Toute suite ! se précipita-t-elle. On va le mettre au labo.  
Ainsi, elles aidèrent le blessé à gravir les marches jusqu’à atteindre le laboratoire où Anna travaillait et elles l’allongèrent sur une des paillasses des étudiants.  
Je vais m’en occuper, proposa Anna, tu peux aller te doucher en attendant, il y a de l’eau chaude.  
Raph hocha la tête, éreintée et gagna les vestiaires du gymnase. Elle se dévêtit et alla sous une des nombreuses douches. L’eau qui en jaillit était d’abord froide, puis se réchauffa petit à petit. Ainsi nettoyée, elle pouvait vérifier si elle n’avait pas de blessures ou d'égratignures qu’elle n’aurait pas remarqué. Les deux jeunes filles gardaient constamment dans les douches un kit de désinfectant pour empêcher l’infection si elles (plus généralement Raph) avaient été blessées au cours d’une sortie. Elle s’enroula dans une serviette et rejoignit la “chambre” d’un pas rapide.

***

Les blessures du jeune homme étaient toutes superficielles, mais Anna craignait qu’elles ne s’infectent ou pire, qu’elles propagent l’épidémie dans son sang. De ce fait, elle se hâta d’en nettoyer le plus possible, retirant parfois des éclats de chevrotines des plaies et suturant celles qui en avaient le plus besoin. Pendant ce temps, le patient, couché sur flan droit, babilla et posa tout un tas de questions, auxquelles Anna répondait poliment, trop concentrée pour donner d’avantages d’informations.  
Et ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez, avec Raph ?  
Hum… A peu près au même moment que la déclaration officielle de l’état de crise. Tu peux lever le bras ?  
Il grimaça en s’exécutant et Anna se hâta de s’occuper du reste des plaies.  
Et vous n’êtes que toutes les deux, continua-t-il de l’interroger entre ses dents serrées.  
Trop concentrée sur ses mains, Anna répondit vaguement aux six questions suivantes sans vraiment se préoccupait du sujet.  
Et vous prenez des recrues dans votre équipe ?  
Euhm, oui…  
Elle finit de fixer le dernier pansement.  
Voilà. Il va falloir te trouver un autre tee-shirt. On en a, si tu veux. Comme ça, tu vas pouvoir retourner avec ton groupe.  
A vrai dire, je pensais rester avec vous, vous êtes de loin plus jolies.  
Anna se laissa un instant corrompre par le sourire enjôleur qu’il lui adressa, mais quand elle se sentit fondre elle se ressaisit et pensa à Raph. Elle connaissait son avis sur les nouvelles têtes.  
Je devrais demander à Raph avant…   
Elle est d’accord, répondit-il avant de s’assombrir soudain. Le groupe avec qui j’étais m’a laissé pour mort sans même vérifier que je l’étais vraiment. Et j’ai perdu quelqu’un en étant avec eux…   
Anna resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Raph connaissait bien son avis à propos des survivants, et contrairement aux autres groupes qu’elles avaient rencontrés, elle tenait absolument à sauver le plus de monde possible. Et si sa consoeur avait donné son autorisation, Anna ne pouvait que la suivre.  
Et bien… Bienvenue chez nous, déclara-t-elle, un fier sourire aux lèvres. Au fait, je m’appelle Anna Bagans.  
Dalton, répondit-il en se redressant, grimaçant. Killian Dalton, termina-t-il un coin de sa bouche relevée.


End file.
